Lucky Palms
}} left Lucky Palms (Gelukkige Palmbomen) is een wereld van De Sims 3 Store. De wereld werd aangekondigd op 18 juni 2012 en uitgegeven op 28 juni 2012. Het was de vijfde wereld die uitgebracht werd. De wereld speelt zich af in een woestijngebied met kleine groene (vruchtbare) gebieden verdeeld over de stad. Er zijn 50 inwoners en 5 ongeboren baby's. Lucky Palms is beschikbaar in twee edities: de normale editie en de Gouden editie. Bij de Gouden editie zitten drie extra voorwerpen; de Wensput, de Bluffer Blackjacktafel en Driedubbele Jackpot Fruitmachine. Beschrijving left|75px Ga op verkenning in een gloednieuwe wereld - Ontdek de wonderen van Lucky Palms vandaag nog! In De Sims 3 Lucky Palms draait alles om rust en ontspanning! Door de vele parken, recreatieve locaties en een bloeiende culinaire gemeenschap, zul je je in een groene oase midden in de woestijn wanen. Deze woestijnstad bestaat uit prachtige tuinen, moderne gebouwen en knusse huisjes. die op de over van een smetteloos meer zijn gebouwd. Midden in de stad ligt een mysterieuze put, waarvan men zegt dat die de wensen van Sims met een puur hart uit laat komen... Wat ga jij wensen? Gloednieuwe wensput - Hunkert jouw Sim naar de ware liefde? Welvaart? Macht en roem? Of misschien naar een bezoekje van de ooievaar, of gewoon geluk... De wensput kan je Sim helpen om dit alles en meer te bereiken! Gooi er gewoon een muntje in en doe een wens. Misschien komen al je dromen wel uit... Achtergrondverhaal right Darren Dreamer Op zoek naar de liefde in Lucky Palms! Binnen een straal van 5 km. vanaf het gemeentehuis in Lucky Palms :Relatie: nooit getrouwd geweest :Kinderen: geen :Kinderwens: met de juiste vrouw! :Beroep: artiest! Ik ben Darren Dreamer, artiest in de fantastische stad Lucky Palms! En met artiest bedoel ik ook een EACHTE artiest; ik ben niet iemand met een rijke fantasie die bij zijn beste vriend op de bank bivakkeert! Ik ben een alleenstaande man met verschillende interesses, zoals schilderen, computergames en het bereiden van tosti's. Ik ben niet graag buiten, maar ik vind het wel heerlijk om landschappen te schilderen! Wat ik leuk vind aan de stad Lucky Palms, zijn alle unieke en prachtige dingen die je hier kunt schilderen. Of het nou de warme oranjerode bergen, een paar groene cactussen in de woestijn zijn, of de zonsopkomst in het meer: onze omgeving is van nature bijzonder mooi en kleurrijk! De Bloeiende Cactus Bistro biedt het beste uitzicht op de stad bij zonsondergang en hier kom ik dan ook graag om een hapje te eten en wat inspiratie op te doen. Ben jij ook op zoek naar inspiratie? Als dat zo is, kun je me vinden op Gobistraat 59. Ik wil je graag leren kennen! Families *'Bard familie' Meerzijde 119 :Isadora houdt van stralende dingen! Haar haar, haar kleding, haar fantasie; alles aan haar straalt feller dan de zon. Het glas is bij Isadora halfvol... en ze zou er waarschijnlijk nog een handje glitter in gooien om er nog meer van te maken. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Isadora Bard *'Beste vrienden huishouden' Het Meer 13 :Roy en Palmer kennen elkaar al sinds hun kindertijd, maar naar mate de tijd verstreek zijn ze ieder hun eigen weg ingeslagen en uit elkaar gegroeid. Na hun pensioen kwamen ze elkaar weer in dezelfde woestijnstad tegen, wat hun vriendschap weer nieuw leven heeft ingeblazen. Roy en Palmer... beste vrienden voor altijd! :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Roy Phillips, Palmer Hayes *'Claremont familie' Gobistraat 68 :Toen Morgan voor een nieuwe baan naar een nieuwe stad trok, was hij stomverbaasd dat zijn schoonmoeder ook mee ging! Het 'korte bezoekje' na de geboorte van hun eerste kind is uitgelopen op een langdurige logeerpartij. Is de ware liefde sterk genoeg om een bemoeizuchtige schoonmoeder aan te kunnen? :§14.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Endora Kravitz, Morgan Claremont, Sammi Claremont, Tabbi Claremont *'Diwan familie' Meerzijde 117 :Geheim Agent Taj Diwan is als undercover druk bezig met een onderzoek naar het drooggelegde meer en de Sims die er wonen! Om niet door de mand te vallen, heeft hij zijn familie met zich meegenomen. Met de hulp van zijn toegewijde en loyale vrouw Zahara, heeft hij de kleine buurt geïnfiltreerd, zodat hij de misdaden in het gebied scherp in de gaten kan houden. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Taj Diwan, Zahra Diwan, Sahan Diwan *'Dreamer familie' Gobistraat 59 :Darren is een getalenteerde kunstenaar met een excentrieke smaak. Hij komt niet graag buiten, maar schildert wel graag landschappen van achter grote ramen. Het gerucht gaat dat hij het huis kocht met een zwembad erbij, maar dat hij het zwembad heeft laten dempen om een cactustuin aan te leggen in zijn achtertuin. Hij heeft een ware passie voor kunst, maar wie als vrijgezel thuis werkt, kan zich heel eenzaam gaan voelen... Loopt er ergens die ene speciale Sim rond, die past bij Darren als een dekseltje op een potje? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Darren Dreamer *'Geliefden? huishouden' Golfzichtweg 73 :Eli zit al zijn hele leven achter de vrouwtjes aan en zijn nieuwste verovering is de mooie en veel jongere Lina Lancaster. Lina beweert van Eli te houden, maar de buren fluisteren dat ze alleen op zijn geld valt! Het gerucht gaat dat Lina zwanger is... maar is Eli inderdaad de vader? :§100.000 :Moeilijheid: 2 :Eli Vokoban, Lina Lancaster *'Gilbert familie' Meerzijde 121 :Na de dood van zijn lieve vrouw, was Barry toe aan een nieuw begin. Hij kocht een huis via een populaire veilingsite, maar betaalde uiteindelijk twee keer zoveel als wat dit 'knusse optrekje aan het meer' waard was en bleef zitten met zijn slechte investering. De rekeningen zijn hoog en het meer is leeg... Zal de familie elkaar kunnen blijven steunen tijdens deze zware tijden? :§6.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Barry Gilbert, Hanson Gilbert, Joshua Gilbert *'Gouden Dames huishouden' Het Meer 21 :Deze drie getalenteerde vrouwen zijn beste vriendinnen door dik en dun en wonen samen om hun gouden jaren samen te beleven. Gennie is een getalenteerde kunstenaar, Beulah kan vissen als geen ander en Evangeline vindt het heerlijk om in de tuin te werken. Deze briljante vrouwen willen zelfs op hun leeftijd nog alles uit het leven halen! :§18.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Gennie Gomez, Beulah Patterson, Evangeline Finch *'Hendrix familie' Golfzichtweg 67 :Jaycen is een vrijgezel in hart en nieren. Hij werkt hard, om nog harder van zijn vrije tijd te kunnen genieten! Hij is dol op snelle auto's, mooie vrouwen en een lekkere tosti op z'n tijd. Zal het hem lukken om het zakenimperium van zijn vader verder uit te breiden, of zal hij er met zijn levensstijl al zijn geld in een mum van tijd doorheen jassen? :§75.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Jaycen Hendrix *'Hudson hipsters huishouden' Zonsondergangboulevard 79 :Dit jonge stel is dolverliefd en dapper genoeg om een eigen plan te trekken. Het eerste kindje komt er aan, maar van trouwen is nog geen sprake. Ze hebben wel besloten om de achternaam van Kinslee te gaan gebruiken. Kunnen deze hippe hipsters hun unieke gedachtegoed handhaven in deze conservatieve woestijngemeenschap? :§15.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Kinslee Hudson, Ariel Hudson *'Irwin familie' Meerzijde 130 :Richard is werkloos, onbetrouwbaar en een notoire vreemdganger. Je kunt hem niet echt een goed rolmodel noemen. De beeldschone Irwin heeft altijd wel wat en werkt aan zaken die het daglicht niet kunnen verdragen. Is er nog hoop dat hun dochter een normale kindertijd kan beleven? :§7.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Emi Irwin, Richard Irwin, Cricket Irwin *'Het onverwachte stel huishouden' Meerzijde 118 :Toen Ezekiel het huis van zijn vader erfde, stond er nog water in het meer. Helaas daalde de waarde van de woning mee met het waterpeil in het meer. Omdat hij de woning niet verkocht kreeg en te weinig geld had om te vertrekken, ging hij op zoek naar een huisgenoot. De militaire cadet Pansy Northrop hoest iedere maand met plezier de huur op. Zal dit vreemde stel in vrede kunnen samenleven, of zullen hun verschillende karakters alleen maar botsen? :§4.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Ezekiel Reid, Pansy Northrop *'Jong Trio huishouden' Sonorastraat 97 :De jonge geliefden Vivienne en Oscar zijn verhuisd omdat Viv haar droombaan aangeboden kreeg bij het lokale wetenschapslab. Clark, de beste vriend van Oscar, ging gezellig mee. Helaas kon hij geen werk vinden, waardoor hij nu nog steeds op de bank slaapt. Zal deze prille relatie opgewassen zijn tegen deze langdurige logee? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Oscar Arellano, Vivienne Vasquez, Clark Bellamore *'King familie' Golfzichtweg 69 :De Kings zijn het toonbeeld van respect en populariteit. Hun tweelingdochters blinken uit in school en zijn bovendien allebei bijzonder getalenteerd op het creatieve vlak. Wat zal het leven voor deze toptieners allemaal in petto hebben? En wat gaan hun ouders doen als het nest straks leeg is? :§30.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Brayden King, Kadia King, Abrielle King, Abrianna King *'Lancaster familie' Meerzijde 125 :De beeldschone Lola heeft als showgirl gewerkt. Na de dood van haar man, die volgens de politie een 'ongeluk' was, heeft ze al heel wat mannen verslonden. Wellicht is het met één scharrel een beetje uit de klauwen gelopen, want nu is ze zwanger van een getrouwde man. Wat moet ze nu? :§5.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Lola Lancaster *'Loera familie' Zandweg 66 :Marisol is een ambitieuze jonge schrijfster, die haar snelle leventje vaarwel heeft gezegd om zich op het schrijven te kunnen richten. Ze werkt aan haar debuutroman die gaat over een mysterieuze moord die in het stadje Hidden Springs tijdens een geweldige sneeuwstorm wordt gepleegd. Marisol was van plan om na het afronden van haar boek weer naar huis terug te keren, maar misschien dat ze vanwege die ene speciale politieagent toch permanent hier blijft wonen... :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Marisol Loera *'Matlapin familie' Pleasant Viewweg 74 :De familie Matlapin is nieuw in de stad, maar dankzij de natuurlijke vriendelijkheid en sociale vaardigheden van Mariana zijn ze niet meer onbekend in de buurt. De familie wordt heel aardig bevonden door de buren. Dochter Darleen is een dromerig type. Ze houdt van kunst... en romantiek! Zal Darleen de man van haar dromen vinden tussen het losse zand? :§13.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Darleen Matlapin, Mariana Matlapin, Omar Matlapin *'Price familie' Golfzicht 75 :Voormalige ster en excentrieke kunstverzamelaar Kitty verdeelt haar tijd tussen het koken en het versieren van haar ondergrondse meidengrot. Kitty heeft ooit in een actiefilm gespeeld en ze vindt dan ook dat meiden vooral veel pit moeten hebben! Woehoe! Zal ze de ware vinden, zodat ze samen met een geliefde van haar pensioen kan genieten, of zal haar levensvisie alle aanbidders afschrikken? :§45.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Kitty Price *'Ross familie' Sonorastraat 93 :Marissa heeft veel succes als zakenvrouw, maar het lukt Phoenix maar niet om het binnen het leger te maken. Terwijl Marissa volledig wordt opgeslokt door haar werk, staat Phoenix grotendeels alleen voor de opvoeding van hun dochter. Zullen deze voormalige tortelduifjes elkaar weer vinden, of zullen ze in de toekomst uit elkaar moeten gaan? :§16.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Marissa Ross, Phoenix Ross, Addison Ross *'Shaw familie' Grote Zandweg 70 :Yolanda is een ontzettende flirt die graag korte rokjes draagt. Zij is gek op mannen en de mannen zijn gek op haar! Deze meid geniet van het leven, gaat verantwoordelijkheden het liefst uit de weg en laat zich niet graag binden. Toch zien haar dagen er tegenwoordig heel anders uit. Is er echt een baby op komst? En als dat zo is, zal het haar dan lukken om haar snelle leventje vaarwel te zeggen om in haar eentje een kind op te voeden? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Yolanda Shaw *'Sosa familie' Golfzichtweg 71 :Lennon is met lof afgestudeerd aan de prestigieuze Fromage Grille kookschool. Hij heeft altijd een enorme trek en enorme dromen! Hij staat bekend om zijn uitbundige feesten, grote tuin en geweldige kookkunsten. Hij is dan ook een graag geziene inwoner van de stad. Zal het hem ook lukken om Romon Tanner van de troon te stoten en uit te groeien tot de allerbeste kok van de stad? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Lennon Sosa *'Sparks familie' Sonorastraat 95 :De vrouw van Walker overleed toen hun dochter nog maar een baby was en het is voor hem een grote uitdaging om de balans tussen zijn carrière en opvoeding van zijn kind te vinden. Zijn verlangen om Piper financiële zekerheid te bieden heeft hem tot een workaholic getransformeerd, waardoor hij als vader grotendeels afwezig is. Walker ziet nu pas in welke schade hij hiermee aangericht heeft... Kan hij het tij nog keren en de relatie die hij met zijn dochter heeft weer nieuw leven inblazen, of is hij haar al kwijt? :§12.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Walker Sparks, Piper Sparks *'Steel familie' Zonsondergangboulevard 77 :Donnovan is een jonge agent met een gouden glimlach en een passie voor gerechtigheid. Hij is het gezicht van de politie, letterlijk! Hij stond recentelijk namelijk op de voorkant van de 'Hete Woestijnagenten'-kalender. Zal deze jonge smeris op het juiste pad blijven, of zal hij verblind raken door alle roem? :§12.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Donnavon Steel *'Survivalist huishouden' Het Meer 18 :Volgens Naomi kun je de zombie-Apocalyps enkel overleven door je op het ergste voor te bereiden. Haar huis is klein en bescheiden, maar haar ondergrondse bunker is van alle gemakken voorzien. Het gerucht gaat dat ze naast haar werk als wetenschapper in haar vrije tijd onderzoek doet naar een serum waarmee je je levensverwachting kunt verlengen. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Naomi Nita *'Tanner familie' Sonorastraat 96 :Al vier generaties lang staat de familie Tanner bekend om hun kookkunsten, maar nu dreigt een snelle kok die net in de stad is komen wonen roet in het eten te gooien voor de Tanners, die tot nu toe de beste koks van de stad waren. Zullen de kookkunsten van autodidact Ethan beter blijken dan die van zijn culinair geschoolde aartsrivaal? :§25.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Romon Tanner, Aya Tanner, Ethan Tanner, Yuna Tanner Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaardsims zonder woning wanneer Lucky Palms voor het eerst geladen wordt. *Indiana Abernathy *Darby Butterfield *Ajeet Chopra *Nicole Damico *Shiloh Devyn *Leon Guthrie *Daniela Henning *Ira Lee *Hugo Ojeda *Claudia Parsons *Alba Orloff *Cornelius Vandeen NPC's *Simone Hamilton (krantenmeisje) *Ricardo Melton (krantenjongen) *Margarita Alvarez (babysitter) *Frazier Morrison (babysitter) *Velma Welch (schoonmaakster) *Julian Simmons (schoonmaker) *Valentina Hensley (pizzabezorgster) *Billy Bond (pizzabezorger) *Betina Alexander (postbode) *Lucas Griffin (postbode) *Stacey Wong (deurwaarder) *John Snow (deurwaarder) *Florentina Harrel (wetenschapsnerd) *Rochelle Kim (inbreker) *Evan Fuller (inbreker) *Sharleen Lynch (brandweervrouw) *Alfonso Dean (brandweerman) *Tara Appleton (politieagente) *Carson Contreras (politieagent) *Joy Burch (sociaal werkster) *Lyla Langely (maatschappelijk werkster) *Otto Meshram (maatschappelijk werker) *Danny Barlow (maatschappelijk werker) *Jenelle Lim (reparateur) *Christian Baxter (reparateur) Overleden Sims *Astrid Tanner *Glorianna Sparks *Priscilla Marvins *Rico Lancaster *Cassius Westgate Kavels Lege Kavels *Casinoboulevard 150 (openbaar) *De Cirkel 28 (openbaar) *Gobistraat 63 *Golfbaanlaan 54 *Golfbaanlaan 52 *Golfzichtweg 78 *Golfzichtweg 80 *Het Groen 100 *Het Meer 14 *Meerstraatweg 70 (openbaar) *Meerstraatweg 71 (openbaar) *Meerzijde 107 *Meerzijde 109 (openbaar) *Meerzijde 110 *Meerzijde 136 *Meerzijde 137 *Pleasant Viewweg 75 *Schoonweg 100 *Sedonalaan 228 *Sedonalaan 230 *Sedonalaan 232 *Sonorastraat 98 *Vistaboulevard 55 *Zandweg 65 Bewoond *Grote Zandweg 70 bewoond door Shaw *Gobistraat 59 bewoond door Dreamer *Gobistraat 68 bewoond door Claremont *Golfzichtweg 71 bewoond door Sosa *Golfzicht 75 bewoond door Price *Golfzichtweg 67 bewoond door Hendrix *Golfzichtweg 69 bewoond door King *Golfzichtweg 73 bewoond door Geliefden? *Het Meer 13 bewoond door Beste vrienden *Het Meer 18 bewoond door Survivalist *Het Meer 21 bewoond door Gouden Dames *Pleasant Viewweg 74 bewoond door Matlapin *Meerzijde 117 bewoond door Diwan *Meerzijde 118 bewoond door Het onverwachte stel *Meerzijde 119 bewoond door Bard *Meerzijde 121 bewoond door Gilbert *Meerzijde 125 bewoond door Lancaster *Meerzijde 130 bewoond door Irwin *Sonorastraat 93 bewoond door Ross *Sonorastraat 95 bewoond door Sparks *Sonorastraat 96 bewoond door Tanner *Sonorastraat 97 bewoond door Jong Trio *Zandweg 66 bewoond door Loera *Zonsondergangboulevard 77 bewoond door Steel *Zonsondergangboulevard 79 bewoond door Hudson hipsters Onbewoond *Boerenhuis *De Droogmaker *De Klauw *Haciënda Hogepoort *Huize Jaren '70 *Huize Zandknol *Jaren Vijftig, Helemaal Niet Modern *Kubistische Symfonie *Loft voor Landrotten *Resort Zoutvlakte *Sleutelparadijs *Stijlvol Optrekje Openbare Kavels Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd *Botanische Tuin *Café Ruitenheer *De Zandplek *Het Perfecte Park *Huize Meerzicht *Kazernepark *Kerkhof Zonnewest *Kunstgalerie Schilderwoestijn *Kunstgalerie Zonneschijn *Openbare Bibliotheek Grand Canyon *Openbare Parkeerplaats *Openbaar Zwembad Mooi Weer *Palmpark *Park en Speelplaats Mooi Weer *Park en Speelplaats Rio Vista *Sportschool De Gouden Simdollar *Sportvissen *Zwembad Perfect Paradijs Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3LP Afbeelding 1.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 2.png DS3LP Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 5.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 6.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 7.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 8.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 9.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 10.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 11.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 12.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 13.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 14.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 15.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 16.jpg DS3LP Afbeelding 17.jpg ru:Лаки Палмс en:Lucky Palms fr:Lucky Palms pt-br:Lucky Palms Categorie:Lucky Palms Categorie:De Sims 3 Store